herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cannonball
Cannonball (Samuel Zachary Guthrie) is a fictional Marvel Comics superhero, associated with the X-Men. Created by writer Chris Claremont and artist Bob McLeod, Cannonball first appeared in Marvel Graphic Novel #4: The New Mutants (1982). Cannonball is a mutant with the ability to propel himself through the air like a human rocket and flies at jet speeds while encased in an impenetrable force field. Over the years, Sam has grown from a New Mutants, to the leader of the original X-Force, to a full-fledged X-Man. He currently teaches at the Jean Grey School and is an Avenger. The eldest of a large Kentucky coal mining family, Cannonball is one of few X-Men from a southern, rural background and has maintained the values of civility, hard work, and a strong commitment to his beliefs throughout his career as a superhero. Several of his siblings are also mutants and have joined X-Men-related teams, including his sisters, Paige and Melody, and brothers Jay and Jeb. Other siblings include a brother named Lewis, and four more sisters: Joelle, Elizabeth, Cissie and another unnamed sister who are human. Cannonball was a founding member of the X-Men's junior team The New Mutants. He joined The New Mutants' later incarnation X-Force, serving as second-in-command and field leader. He joined the X-Men, becoming the first member of a secondary team to "graduate". His tenure was complicated by clashes with superiors and he eventually rejoined X-Force and later the X-Men once more. A "salt-of-the-earth", honest, well-mannered and responsible young man, Guthrie is a natural leader. Guthrie is a fan of science fiction, especially the works of Robert A. Heinlein. Like the rest of his family Sam's religion Baptist it is one of the religion's in Kentucky. Because of his noble was Cannonball hasn't always seen eye to with Cyclops and doesn't agree with his decisions. He also hasn't always approved of what Charles Xavier and Magneto have done. Powers and Abilities Mutantion: Cannonball's mutantion began when he was 14 to 15 years old. His mutant ability actived when Cannonball and other miners were trapped in a coal mine. *'Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion:' *'Blast Field:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Endurance:' *'Invulnerability:' Personality Sam has the personality of a country boy he is sweet, nice, responsible, polite and down to earth he is very big on duty and loyalty. He is a young boy who knows that life is to short and because of this Sam believes not to be quick to anger and that you should give it your best and give it all you got while your a live. Cannonball is forgiving and selfish always caring for others. Sam is an example of what a good leader should be he got his characteristics from his father and became the man of the house after his father died. Sam never liked the Utopia idea when the base was built for all mutants he also doesn't like the Krakoa nation that Charles made. Samuel is a common simple man like all country folk. He is noble, respectful to others and always giving good advice. Because of Cannonball's down to earth personality he has lived a happier healthier and far better life than most other mutants. He doesn't worry about the conflict between humans and mutants Sam just focuses on living a good life. Quotes Family Tree *Thomas Guthrie - Husband of Lucinda, father of Cannonball and all ten of the Guthrie childrem. Deceased died from working in the coal mines. *Lucia Guthrie - Wife of Thomas, mother of Cannonball and all ten Guthrie children. Has to raise the family on her own after the death of her husband. *Husk - Mutant sister of Cannonball and sister of all nine Guthrie siblings. Husk has the mutant ability to shed her skin. *Guthrie Family - Many of Cannonball and Husk siblings we're mutants just like them until they lost their powers. The Guthrie's are a big family who lived many years on their family farm. Gallery Canonball_animated.png|Cannonball in X-Men animated series Cannonball_XME.jpg|Cannonball in X-Men Evolution Canonball_WXM.png|Cannonball in Wolverine and the X-Men Charlie-Heaton-Cannonball.jpg|Charlie Heaton as Cannonball in The New Mutants. Charlie-Heaton-as-Cannonball-in-The-New-Mutants.jpg Trivia *In The New Mutants film, he will be portrayed by Charlie Heaton, who also plays Jonathan Byers in Stranger Things. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Unwanted Category:X-Force Members Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Honest Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes Category:Poor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army